Elsa
Elsa is the deuteragonist of the Disney movie Frozen. Personality As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance, however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities — a trait that stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, although she was the more mature and reserved of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused her sister's death, Elsa had lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop. As a result, she chose isolation from everyone she cared about, including Anna, out of fear that she could hurt them and kept things to herself rather than communicate or be around anyone. From said concern, Elsa is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as Elsa always felt that she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them as safe as possible. As such, she felt that she could not truly rule a kingdom because of this flaw, although she tried her hardest to repress her abilities for the sake of the kingdom and to be a good ruler for Arendelle when her time came, thus gaining a great sense of responsibility at an early age. Often, although Elsa demonstrates her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's, she herself feels irritated from the restraints that she is forced into, most evidently on her coronation day when she was to become queen, even though she was very apprehensive from the threat of her wintry powers and simply be accepted for who she is. Growing up believing that her powers were unstable caused Elsa to cut off interaction with Anna, fearing that she could not control her powerful emotions with Anna around to spur them further. Despite her moral reasoning, she came off as aloof and cold towards anyone who wished to see her. Because Anna had to have the memories of Elsa's magic removed from her memory in order to stop Elsa's curse from damaging her mind and body beyond repair, Anna did not understand why Elsa's isolation was so dire and simply believed Elsa was uncaring. However, Elsa truly loved Anna and always wished to be with her whenever Anna asked — a chance Elsa greatly regretted refusing and was left in deep despair when Anna became the only family she had left. She also believes that she thinks she does not belong in Arendelle as she sees herself only as a force of destruction, implying that Elsa has low self-esteem towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes, despite others stating that she is not, to the point that she deliberately forces everyone away because she is a hazard towards them. However, during "Let It Go", Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, Elsa is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and being herself, Elsa abandons what others had wanted out of her, including her parents, so that she can be free to be herself. During this time, Elsa proves herself to be incredibly artistic and a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be and rejects her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom. Although she has a reclusive demeanor towards people, Elsa does possess a softer side; Elsa was more than willing to share some words with Anna as a form of comfort between the two and was seen speaking with dignitaries, hinting that she is not afraid to socialize with others but is at least open to it. She also displays a playful side to her personality several times, such as having a snowball fight with Anna in one of the promotional ads and sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton (who was a terrible dancer) into dancing with Anna during the ball. And despite her fear, Elsa shows to truly care about her family and her kingdom as more than just a position quite selflessly, as she was evidently frightened when she realizes that she had created a winter over her kingdom when she had tried so desperately to avoid them from the peril her powers could potentially bring. But due to the influence of her magic, Elsa does not like to confront things she had caused, for she has always believed she can only create winter, not remove it. However, Elsa's strongest part of herself is her love for her sister, a trait that gives Elsa the ultimate motivation to save Anna. Although she feels responsible for the chaos that she has caused, the bond that Elsa shares with Anna is stronger than she knows, as the feeling itself is her reminder that she is not truly alone in the world when there is someone else who cares for her as well. With love, Elsa finds a stronger grip over her abilities in order to save those she cares about. From this, Elsa confronts her fears and learns how to use her powers for good instead of imbalance and, in doing so, gains the will to control them. After she conquers her fear and gains recognition from the kingdom, Elsa's personality becomes warm and playful once again, although still possessing her serene nature, as she happily attends ice-skating with Anna and the others, even helping Anna to ice skate without fear of freezing her as well as creating a snow cloud to help Olaf remain alive during summer. Interestingly enough, although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities than her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, she creates an ice rink for everyone to enjoy without hesitation. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Elsa first appeared in ETMA Aftermath as a video guest. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants Category:Guest Stars